


the sunlight frames your silhouette, I think of lighting fireworks, I think of pirouettes

by RHODONlTE



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Blood, Concerts, Fluff and Smut, Nosebleed, Wholesome, hojin punches juice and they kiss abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHODONlTE/pseuds/RHODONlTE
Summary: “Fuck this, lets dance“or, hyojin and seungjun meet at a punk concert
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	the sunlight frames your silhouette, I think of lighting fireworks, I think of pirouettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pen15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/gifts).



> yeehaw i wrote this for penningtons birthday and bc we both love bloody punk hyojoon pls leave a comment and tell me what u think, the song playing is “after the party“ by the menzingers so listen to that pls
> 
> title from ‚woman (reading)‘ by la dispute

There's a thump and then the lights go down in the small venue and hell breaks loose. what could formerly be described as friendly and excited chatter turns into full on blaring yelling, as if the sudden darkness flipped a switch in the air. The standing, the waiting, the anticipation, had all built up to this moment, dissipating in a match lightning flash. 

Theres a small, almost unnoticeable beat of silence before the lights go on again, revealing the main act for the evening. 

Every sliver of discomfort and sore legs from all the standing dissolves in the air with the flaring up spotlights and hyojins breath halts for a second. 

The booze in his blood dances under his skin, igniting his pores and making everything feel that much more vibrant and vivid. Hyojin jumps along to the songs, yelling the lyrics and it feels like nothing could dim his mood, like he's floating through a spotless iridescent world, getting lost in every new trace of colour. Everything feels perfect until

-thump- 

Hyojins elbow hits something equally as hard but brittle at the same time and even through the noise surrounding him he hears it, hears the scream following the impact.

“Ouchh! fuck!! what the fuck!” , a scrawny voice yells and when he turns around he sees a slender guy with black hair and a weird red and pastel pink side part drenched in sweat and clutching his nose. His eyes are glazed over with tears from the surprising hit and he shoots hyojin an expression that would kill him if someones stare could cristallize the air.

  
  


‘Oh shit im sorry!’, hyojin gasps out and instinctively grabs the strangers hands to pry them away from his face to reveal the mess underneath. His nose looks swollen and there’s blood gushing out at an alarming speed, trickling down into his mouth, pooling in his chin and staining his neck.

‘Holy FUCK’ hyojin shouts, ignoring that the band just started playing his favourite song as he stares at the man, 

“are you okay??!”, the strangers hands tremble in his and hyojin panics, begging the universe to not let the other cry, the last thing he wanted to do tonight was make someone cry. 

The moshpit is still in full blast around them, though everyone seems to avoid pushing into them because its clear that someone is hurt. 

When the lights change and its gets to the quiet part of the song hyojin feels like he's caught in some weird magical drama because it simply cannot be real how the studio lights hit the strangers face and reflect off of his bloody nose, there's no way someone could be absolutely ethereally beautiful while covered in sweat and blood, yet this person proves him wrong and causes his neurons to misfire so he briefly wonders if someone spiked his drink. 

“no im not okay FUCK you broke my nose or something! And ruined my favourite shirt”, he gestures down to his white tshirt (of course it had to be fucking white, hyojin thinks), which is splattered with dark red drops. 

‘i said im sorry, fuck’, hyojin spits, annoyed with the strangers attitude. This was a mosh pit after all. 

“In case you havent noticed, this is a fucking moshpit”, he yells and the other shoves him, hard, and hyojin stumbles back before catching himself and meeting his gaze. He wants to say something rude, something to put the scrawny kid in his place but then theres a guitar riff that makes both of their eyes light up, and they forget everything. 

“Fuck this, lets dance”, hyojin yells over the music and they start jumping and headbanging, tiny drops of blood flying off of the others face hitting hyojins clothes, but he really doesnt care. He turns to the stranger and screams his lungs out at him, and it feels like they've known each other for forever, and hyojin feels so good, all anxiety he had from going to a gig alone just dissolves into thin air. 

“ _ everybody wants to get famous, but you just wanna dance in the basement, you dont care if anyone is watching, just as long as you stay in motion”  _

The stranger smiles while singing his heart out and hyojin thinks the light in his eyes could power the entire venue by themselves. 

_ but after the party, its me and you, yeah after the party its me and you _

Their eyes meet and hyojin feels like these lyrics were written just for them, right in that moment. 

As the song, and therefore the gig ends, its like the world comes to a halt, suddenly the atmosphere shifts and everyone is chatting and bustling, and hyojin thinks the room is spinning to focus his attention only to the half dried crusty blood on the other mans face. 

“C’mon let's get you cleaned up”, hyojin says and grabs the stranger's wrist to drag him out of the venue into the bathrooms. 

“Oh by the way, what's your name?”, he asks as theyre pushing through the people scattered in the concert hall.

“seungjoon. What's yours?”, the other replies with a muffled voice because his nose is still swollen and hyojin would laugh in a spiteful manner if the man didn't look so pitiful with blood smeared across his face and tshirt.

“Hyojin. Nice to meet you i guess..?”, he ponders and seungjoon laughs, a strange kind of high pitched noise that reverberates in hyojins brain and makes him want to laugh along. 

Seungjoon throws his head back giggling before stopping abruptly and pinching his nose. 

“Oh fuck”, is all he says before hyojin spots crimson running out of his nostrils again so he drags seungjoon through the crowd faster.

Its incredibly busy in the bathrooms and no one pays attention to the both of them, too wrapped up in reminiscing the show and talking to their friends, unacquainted with two strangers who were both there on their own yet found each other and fit together like the teeth of a zipper.

The toilet is dimly lit and the walls are almost entirely covered in countless scribbles, and with all the people around its hard for hyojin to even find the paper towels so when he finally does and holds them under the shitty rusting faucet he feels a pair of hands grabbing his shirt and dragging him to the next stall, locking the door frantically.

When the door closes it pushes the noise out like its dust you can just sweep away, and they are both caught in the eerie quiet for a moment.

A neon light above them flickers and goes out. 

Hyojin drags the wet paper towel over seungjoons lips and it blooms red onto the cheap tissue that dissolves into tiny crumbs when he tries to wipe the dried blood away from seungjoons face.

“This 1 layer toilet paper really aint shit”, seungjoon muses so hyojin spits on his longsleeve and uses the edges to wipe the blood off of seungjoons face.

“You’re so gross hyojinnie~”, the other taunts and hyojin feels like someone struck a match in his brain, burning down all thoughts.

He grabs seungjoons shirt, curls his fingers around the fabric like he’s trying to savour it, and kisses seungjoon.

Hyojin can see his eyes widen in surprise for a second before he catches on and returns the kiss even more eager, like he was waiting for it, like lightning was cursing through him and he was trying to pass pieces of the voltage off to someone else.

Hyojin licks into seungjoons mouth and he tastes like blood, like he had copper teeth, and he wants seungjoon to spill them all, to tell him everything.

Seungjoon lets out a high pitched whine and grabs hyojins neck to pull him closer and hyojin gasps, actually gasps when he yanks on his hair.

To regain some kind of control, hyojin trails kisses down seungjoons jaw until he reaches the neck and begins to suck marks into it, harsh and fast, an ode to the way hyojin approached anything that terrified him. And seungjoon absolutely frightened him with the way he had hyojin wrapped around his finger with a little tug of hair or a fleeting glint in his eyes even though they didn't even know each other two hours ago.

Before he can drift off further he hears a muttered curse and looks up to see that seungjoon, in an attempt to keep himself quiet, had bit his lip so hard it drew blood. 

“Okay I'm definitely taking you home tonight, I can't risk you passing out on the sidewalk from blood loss”, hyojin half jokes and kisses seungjoon again. It tastes even more like copper and he’s starting to think seungjoons gonna turn him into a vampire when the other replies,

“oh yes thats totally the only reason right hyojinnie?”, he sneers as he palms hyojins painfully hard erection, ”and totally not because you want to fuck me into a matress?”, it takes every ounce of control hyojin has left to not buck up into seungjoons hand and he unlocks the door, quickly dialing the number of a taxi.

“Now i just wanna punch you”, he pouts as they make their way out of the venue.

“Oh you can absolutely do that ~jinnie~”, seungjoon coos and hyojin feels like he’s going to have a stroke before playfully shoving seungjoon, though still with a force that shows hes not fucking around, “oh i absolutelt will”, he locks eyes with seungjoon, “and now get in this fucking taxi before i fuck you in public”.

seungjoon laughs, high and airy and the soft glow of the streetlights paints them in a dreamy light, and hyojin wants to take seungjoons hand and never let it go. 


End file.
